1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to medical devices and instruments, and particularly to a releasable torque device that selectively grips and releases a guide wire passing through the device to provide for both introduction and torsional manipulation of the guide wire.
2. Description of the Related Art
Guide wires are frequently used in various endovascular surgical fields to guide and position a catheter, stent, or other tubular device (lumen) in the body of a patient. These guide wires must be manipulated as they are passed through the vascular, urinary, or other system in the body, in order to position the distal end of the guide wire (and thus the catheter or other lumen) properly in the body. This is generally done by twisting or torqueing the guide wire to steer it through the vascular system as desired.
Guide wires are generally introduced into a catheter and into the body by a device known as an introducer. The conventional introducer is a separate component from the torque device used to torque or steer the guide wire and catheter. Conventional torque devices must be removed from the guide wire and catheter in order for the introducer to be used, and the introducer must be removed from the guide wire and catheter assembly in order for the torque device to be secured to the guide wire and/or catheter for their manipulation.
Thus, a releasable torque device solving the aforementioned problems is desired.